Hoono no Aki
by Naru Aikawa
Summary: Cuando Ed a perdido toda esperanza, la luz que le hacia falta la encontró donde menos se lo imaginaba, ¿acaso se perdería en sus ojos?, ¿o el dolor lo acabaría antes de que llegue a salvarse?
1. Recuerdos dolorosos

**Hoono no Aki**

**Capitulo I:**

**Recuerdos dolorosos**

¿Cómo había empezado todo aquello?, ya no lo recordaba, o quizá le dolía demasiado el recuerdo, miraba fijamente el techo, estaba tirado en la cama, adolorido, su mente daba vueltas, allí, desnudo de cuerpo como estaba, Ed no pudo evitar que una lagrima surcara su mejilla, por Dios solo tenia 15 años!, sonrió amargamente, tenia 9 cuando todo aquello empezó, si, 9 años cuando tuvo que empezar con aquel calvario…

Si, ahora lo recordaba perfectamente, su querida madre Trisha se había vuelto a casar con un idiota de largo cabello negro verdoso al que llamaban Envy, el y su hermano Aru no estaban de acuerdo, pero por ver reír a su madre hubiera dado la vida, además su padre había muerto, o eso creían.

Sin embargo no podían ocultar la repulsión que sentían hacia su nuevo padrastro, por suerte, no tenían que soportarlo mucho gracias a la escuela, un día, Aru se fue a Paris a estudiar gracias a una beca, el se quedo, tenia que cuidar a su madre.

Los días pasaban y las cosas se le hacían mas difíciles, no soportaba estar en casa a pesar de que su madre imploraba su apoyo, se alejaba de ella y de su hogar, mas sin embargo, nunca la desprotegió, siempre trato de ser el muro que la ocultaba de su esposo, de su martirizador.

Pero, cuando su madre cayo enferma, las cosas fueron empeorando, hasta que un día.

-Oye, tu chiquillo-le dijo Envy sentándose junto a el en la mesa, -tu madre esta muriendo, así no me sirve de diversión, pero… tu en cambio…-dijo al tiempo que colocaba una mano en la entrepierna del niño y acercándose a su oído –tu sin duda me podrás satisfacer-susurro lujurioso al tiempo que se lamía el labio inferior y subía la mano mas arriba, mas, mas, hasta llegar a su órgano.

Un gemido escapo de la garganta del pequeño al tiempo que su mano derecha trato de apartar la del adulto que le masturbaba con una risa sádica pintada en los labios.

-Oye, chico-le voz femenina lo saco de sus recuerdos –el dinero esta sobre la mesa-.

Instintivamente miro la figura rubia que le sonreía desde la puerta de la alcoba, se levanto pesadamente de la cama, recogió sus pertenencias y empezó a vestirse por pura inercia¿Cuántas veces había repetido el acto?, ya no lo sabia, así como desconocía el numero de clientes a los cuales había servido a lo largo de los años¿1000?, no, era bastante claro que había trabajado con mas de 1000, y siempre era lo mismo, si, siempre el juguete sexual del cual los clientes se adueñaban, y al final, siempre se prometía no hacerlo, no llorar, y siempre rompía esa promesa.

Se dirigió a paso lento hacia la puerta, ya se había calzado y vestido de Versage, tal cual el gigoló que supuestamente era, monto en su convertible negro y se dirigió rumbo a "casa".

Era algo extraño, todo aquello, todo lo que poseía no eran mas que regalos, si, obsequios de sus clientes a quienes había satisfecho de una manera asquerosa, pero así era la vida¿no?, burda, sin sentido, ni final, la verdad es que por muy asqueroso que fuese, esa era su vida, vender su cuerpo a cambio de unas míseras monedas que no habían mas que llenar su alrededor de inútiles cosas materiales que nunca calmaban el dolor que sentía.

Para su consuelo, su pequeño hermano Al estaba lejos de el, lejos de tener que vivir en una mansión, bajo el mismo techo que su hermano mayor, o, el frió ser que ahora era su hermano mayor.

Sonrió amargamente, si, aquella era su cruz, su sufrimiento, aquel lugar en el que ahora estaba, era su cárcel en la tierra, llena de cosas banales, pero vacía de algo que le resultaba importante.

Se adelanto a su recamara y entro, una hermosa habitación decorada al gusto de una casa señorial, con hermosos cortinajes de seda, un armario repleto de ropas de seda y terciopelo, miro su gabinete al tiempo que empezaba a desnudarse (yo te ayudo, Ed amor ¬) para tomar un baño, allí, sobre aquella superficie de fina madera lacada se encontraba lo único que le importaba en toda la casa.

Se trataba de una hermosa caja de música hecha de madera lacada, era de unos 10 cm. de largo y bastante profundo, se acerco lentamente al objeto con una sonrisa de dolor dibujada en los labios, acaricio la suave tapa adornada de flores de cerezo pintadas con extremo cuidado y la abrió.

De la caja empezó a sonar una hermosa tonada al tiempo que una pareja daba vueltas a modo de baile, contemplo la pequeña escena al tiempo que tarareaba la cancioncilla, miro su reflejo en el espejo, se estudio detenidamente, un chico de 15 años, cuerpo de músculos definidos, cabello rubio largo y trenzado, de estatura mediana (pero no enano!!), de lindos ojos dorados llenos de dolor y tristeza, una sonrisa amarga, y un corazón roto y remendado, sin esperanzas y sin ganas de seguir respirando, con la mano derecha tomo entre sus dedos el dije de una cadena dorada que llegaba a su pecho, tenia una cruz con punta de flecha en los cuatro extremos y una serpiente rodeándola,

Suspiro resignado, ya no había que lamentarse, era muy tarde para recuperar lo que había perdido, termino de desnudarse (que vista!!) y se dirigió al baño, se coloco bajo la ducha y sintió como el agua caía por su cuerpo desnudo,

En el absoluto silencio de la recamara aun escuchaba el suave sonar de la caja de música, cerro los ojos apretándolos fuertemente, controlando las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir recordaba perfectamente como había llegado aquella caja a sus manos y porque valía, aun mas que su Stradivarius y su hermoso piano de cola negro, podía recordar la felicidad que sintió cuando sostuvo el objeto en sus manos hace ya 5 años y la voz calmada casi fría, pero acogedora de quien se lo obsequio.

-¿No que me protegerías¿no que me cuidarías siempre¿y que fue eso¿solo palabras Roy?-susurro con pesar al tiempo que derramaba la lagrima que intentaba controlar.

¿Pero que clase de patético niño era¿no que ya no sentía¿no que era frió¿entonces¿Por qué le dolía como si mil cuchillos le hiriesen el corazón¿porque¿Por qué a el¿se lo merecía¿acaso era malo¿acaso su alma estaba destinada al sufrimiento?, cerro la llave, tomo una toalla y la enrollo alrededor se su cintura, suspiro de manera pesada al tiempo que salía del baño.

El día había sido muy extraño, lleno de recuerdos que le helaban la sangre, pero por lo menos la cena con Heiderick, su mejor amigo, serviría para calmar un poco sus sentimientos, Heiderick era un chico que conoció en un bar hace unos años, tenia 18 años en ese entonces y, a pesar de ser tan joven ya era un gran escritor de famosos best seller, era el único que sabia de su trabajo.

Se vistió elegantemente con las ropas que su mayordomo le había preparado, una camisa de seda negra, unos pantalones, el pelo tranzado, ect… salio en su porche, el único con el que se presentaba frente a Heiderick, llego al lugar y paso lentamente la mirada por las mesas al tiempo que caminaba junto al mesero quien guiaba sus pasos, pero su mirada se volvió incrédula al ver a la persona que le esperaba.

-Hola, Edward-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Ed abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía ser, después de tanto… ahora precisamente…

-Roy-susurro.


	2. Malos recuerdos

Capitulo II: malos recuerdos.

-Roy- susurro.

Tenia la mirada clavada en el hombre de pelo negro que se mantenía sentado frente a el, por un instante, revivió toda su historia con aquel ser que, una vez, hace tiempo, había amado hasta el punto de dar la vida.

Poco a poco fue recuperando la compostura, sabia perfectamente que Roy no estaba allí para recordar viejos tiempos, lo observo con la mirada mas fría que fue capaz de mostrar, estudio por completo al sujeto frente a el, 24 años, el pelo negro azabache peinado como siempre, los ojos de un color azul casi negro, tan hipnotizantes como los recordaba, el pecho firme cobre el cual había llorado años atrás, seguía siendo el espectacular y atractivo psicólogo que conociera años atrás con la sonrisa mas sensual que jamás vio, pero algo llamo su atención, algo que brillo en su mano izquierda…

-Ed, necesitaba hablar contigo- dijo el pelinegro dijo en un tono que parecía desconcertante.

-así- sonrió cínico aunque estaba apunto de soltar a llorar-te vas un día sin ninguna explicación y ahora, 5 años después te apareces como si nada esperando que actué igual y para colmo casado!-dijo irritado.

-siempre has sido tan desconfiado mi querido Ed- dijo en tono frío al tiempo que sonreía.

Ed soltó una carcajada forzada al tiempo que lo acecinaba con la mirada "si solo hubieses aparecido antes, si solo…"

-lo siento Roy, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Emprendió un lento caminar hacia la puerta del restauran, aquel encuentro, se lo había imaginado de mil formas, pero nunca como aquella, nunca de una manera tan dolorosa, que acaso Roy no se dio cuenta?, aun le amaba! Mas que a cualquier otra cosa, con solo una palabra, con solo un "lo siento" Roy habría logrado tenerlo tendido a sus pies, convertido en la miserable escoria humana que se consideraba a si mismo.

Abrió la puerta de su porche y dio una última mirada al interior del local, sintió como su corazón se encogía de dolor y amargura al ver como Roy besaba en los labios a una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, con dolor, aparto la mirada de la pequeña escena y encendió el auto, era hora de salir de allí y encerarse en la banalidades del alcohol, mal consejero, pero ideal para olvidar, quien sabe, tal vez en esta ocasión termine lo que tantas veces empezó, y terminar su dura existencia en el infierno, sin duda seria mejor que eso.

Tirado en su enorme cama de edredones con una botella de vodka en la mano, realmente ya no le importaba mucho lo que ingería, si era veneno o sencillamente agua, su mente retrocedía instantáneamente al restaurante, a los ojos azules e hipnóticos de Roy, a la pequeña alianza que brillaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, de que se trataba? Una broma cruel?, solo, como siempre, inicio un largo viaje de retroceso hacia su historia, desde el principio, desde aquel momento en el que ese terrible animal que tenia por padrastro le puso las manos encima.

La miseria, recordaba perfectamente como se sentía, después de todo seguía siendo miserable y ruin, tal cual la insignificante rata que era.

Flash Back

Sin tener idea de cómo, consiguió escapar de las manos de su captor y ocultarse bajo la cama de su madre, podía escuchar los pasos de su padrastro caminando hacia la cama, su madre gritaba inconexiones, estaba demasiado débil para hacer nada, sintió como una mano rodeaba su tobillo, cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que rodeaba su cabeza con las manos, sintió como tiraban de su tobillo para sacarle de debajo de la cama, lo tomaron de los hombros del t- shirt, lo levantaron del suelo y lo golpearon en la cara.

Sintió el metálico sabor de su propia sangre, su cabeza estaba palpitando a causa del golpe y de los gritos de su madre quien rogaba que lo dejasen en paz, sintió nuevamente como lo bajaban al suelo, un brazo rodeo su cintura, dos finas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y surcaron sus mejillas al tiempo que era guiado hacia afuera de la habitación, por cada paso que daba una lagrima brotaba de sus ojos, la mano alrededor de su pequeña cintura lo tenia aprisionado por competo, cuando se abrió la puerta frente a el y visualizo la cama supo que no tenia escapatoria.

Intento en vano escapar de allí, pero le era imposible, estaba atrapado, sintió como nuevamente lo elevaban del suelo, sintió una presión en su cuello al tiempo que lo sentaban en la cama, alguien le besaba el cuello, cerro los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que esos labios empezaban a recorrer un camino desde el cuello hasta el pecho del niño rubio al tiempo que desgarraba con las uñas el t-shirt naranja del niño, una vez con el pecho descubierto, el pequeño sintió como los labios del adulto bajaban a su pecho lentamente, un gemido escapo de la garganta del chico, escucho una risa retorcida proveniente del sujeto, continuo bajando por el pecho del niño, se podían escuchar los sollozos del niño mientras sentía asqueado como bajaban de su pecho a su ombligo, poco a poco fue acomodando al pequeño bajo su delgado cuerpo mientras seguía saboreando el pecho de Ed, con las manos empezó a deshacerse del pantalón del pequeño, demasiado asustado para hacer nada, a Ed no le quedo mas remedio que permitir que le hicieran aquello.

-no por… por favor- susurro el niño en un sollozo.

No tuvo resultado, al contrario, el sujeto sobre el se apresuro a desgarrar el pantalón del pequeño que intento en vano defenderse con arañazos y golpes pero, con una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda todos sus esfuerzos fueron se frenaron, podía sentir las sádicas manos de ese degenerado tocando su cuerpo, se sentía asqueado, y eso no era nada, haciendo huso de su fuerza, con ambas manos aprisiono las muñecas del niño contra los extremos de la cama alejando las manos de su pecho, aun con las manos del niño sujetas recorrió un camino sobre el pecho de Ed con la lengua, desde su posición podía escuchar perfectamente los sollozos del pequeño, una risa sádica escapo de su garganta.

Apretó con fuerza los ojos, sintió como lentamente recorrían su pecho con la lengua y que se la introducían en el ombligo y que subía repentinamente a su cuello, una mordida y repitió el acto bajando por el mismo camino con la lengua, sonrió sádicamente al tiempo que levantaba la vista para observar el rostro del pequeño que seguía llorando.

Lamio toda la cintura del pequeño haciendo ligueros círculos con la lengua, decidido se sentó sobre las caderas del pequeño y empezó a desnudarse, podía sentir los vanos intentos del niño por escapar bajo sus piernas, una vez hubo terminado de desnudarse, inicio su tarea de deshacerse de la ultima prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo del menor, sonrió lujurioso al ver el cuerpo desnudo del pequeño bajo sus pies, con un movimiento brusco introdujo su miembro en la entrada de Ed quien gritaba de dolor al sentir al órgano del adulto al tiempo que era embestido rudamente por el mismo.

-Gózatelo- escucho que le susurraba al oído con evidente excitación al tiempo que sentía como era embestido cada vez de manera mas rápida y dolorosa y su agonía no termino hasta que aquel maldito no se sintió satisfecho.

Una vez hubo terminado, saco del interior del niño su órgano con la misma brusquedad con que lo introdujo provocando que las sabanas se mancharan de con la roja sangre que salió del chico durante el acto y ahora por la brusquedad con que era tratado.

Lentamente se fue acercando a la puerta al tiempo que se abrochaba el pantalón y se acomodaba la camisa mientras Ed se hacia un ovillo ubicándose en un rincón de la habitación llorando con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas desnudas, tomo las ropas del suelo y le lanzo el calzoncillo y el pantalón hecho un harapo.

-espero que te halla gustado por que desde hoy eres mi zorra particular- le espeto con desprecio al tiempo que el niño sollozaba y salió de la habitación ignorando los gritos del pequeño.

End of flash back

Una nueva lagrima surco su mejilla, podía sentir un nudo formándose en su garganta, y e lo hay, de nuevo llorando, es que aun no aprendía la lección?, sonrió amargamente al tiempo que se percato de una suave melodía.

Era su teléfono celular el que sonaba, siguió la melodía hasta dar con el pequeño aparato v 3 de color negro y contesto.

-Donde estas Ed?- escucho a su interlocutor.

-Hei… Alphonse como estas amigos?- fue la ebria respuesta que dio.

-o no ED, otra vez, espera ya voy.

-no, no te preocupes- dijo en tono sobrio- estoy bien, solo, déjame solo un rato.

-pero dime, como te fue con el?

-yo…-tartamudeo sintiendo como se formaba nuevamente el nudo en su garganta- tengo muchas cosas que hacer Alphonse, hablaremos después- colgó, se dio otro trago de vodka y bajo a la sala de música en busca de su piano…


	3. te conocí

Capitulo 3: te conocí.

Se sentó frente a el deslizando suavemente sus dedos sobre las blancas teclas del instrumento, empezó a tocar con torpeza el instrumento hasta que consiguió crear una melodía sutil, una melodía que, desde su creación le dolía en el alma, era su verdad, la que había ocultado por tanto tiempo, abrió los labios arriesgándose a cantar las palabras, pero prefirió escuchar la melodía.

-joven Edward-escucho una suave voz desde el marco de la puerta-es muy tarde, mejor descanse, mañana será un día muy largo.

-lo haré, gracias por preocuparte Winlly.

Le sonrió a la rubia quien le devolvió la sonrisa dulcemente, acto seguido cerro la puerta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto, sabia que nunca podría tener al ojidorado pero, por lo menos estaría junto a el como una hermana, como lo había estado desde hacia años.

Suspiro cansadamente al tiempo que miraba en dirección a la puerta en la que minutos antes se había detenido Winlly, se levanto pesadamente del banco ubicado frente al piano, se encamino a paso lento en dirección a su alcoba mientras su mente retrocedía como por mano divina a la escena del restaurante, realmente le dolía pensar en ello, en Roy Mustang y es que, cuantas cosas fueron las que compartió con el, fueron tantos esos momentos, tanto lo que le amo, tanto lo que sufrió, sentía como una nueva lagrima caía por su mejilla, con un movimiento rápido se deshizo de ella y sonrió con tristeza, no era la primera lagrima que derramaba en nombre de su amor, pero, tampoco seria la ultima.

Se tumbo en la cama vestido únicamente vestido con el vaquero azul y la rubia melena desparramada como hilos de oro alrededor de su cara, cerro los ojos y se pregunto otra vez, que hacia aun allí?, por que seguía respirando?, que lo había detenido a quitarse la vida antes?.

Su mente retrocedió como siempre lo hacia a su pasado, a hacerlo recordar como había llegado hasta allí, el inicio de su maldita historia con Roy, Roy, como le dolía recordar, recordar esos momentos de felicidad efímera y distante, casi inalcanzable, pero tan bella que le parecía un sueño hasta el punto de casi jurar que nunca paso, se quedo divagando unos instantes hasta que el sueño se hizo presente llevándolo a los dulces brazos de Morfeo donde todo se olvida para iniciar de nuevo, pero, en este caso, solo era una oscuridad permanente.

Una ligera presión sobre su cuello lo hizo despertar, abrió los ojos lentamente y su mirada se clavo en el rostro del rubio que lo besaba, y empezamos de nuevo, era hora de iniciar su jornada de trabajo, ya que, después de todo eso es lo que el era, un juguete sin emociones, desganado, acepto el juego de caricias con fingida pasión, sintiendo como las manos del otro rubio lo acariciaban y el, bajo el cuerpo atlético del otro fingía una desesperación propia de su trabajo al tiempo que levantaba ligeramente su cuerpo provocando así la excitación de su cliente, no sabia quien era, ni le importaba tampoco, después de todo, siempre y cuando le pagaran por su servicio le importaba un comino si era un acecino el hombre con quien compartía intimidad.

Sintió las manos del rubio por sobre su pecho desnudo acariciando su abdomen, sintió como bajaba con los labios por su cuello y seguía descendiendo hasta su pecho desnudo lamiendo uno de sus pezones y atrapándolo entre sus labios haciendo leves succiones en busca de un gemido, llevo sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón y lo abrió, con extrema desesperación, introdujo una mano en el pantalón hasta que palpo el órgano erecto del menor, mordió con lujuria el rosado pezón pero ni un solo sonido salió de la boca de Ed, siguió bajando por su abdomen al tiempo que con las manos se deshacía de la ropa interior del menor, continuo bajando hasta que atrapo en su boca el hinchado órgano de Ed…

Lo vio ponerse de pie y recoger sus cosas del piso, lo contemplo con pereza siendo consiente de que había iniciado el día, podía sentir como rodaba una fina lagrima por su mejilla y con un rápido movimiento de su mano la retiro, que acaso nunca se acostumbraría a esto?, a la vida desdichada y vacía que llevaba?, era un tonto sin remedio, solo el podría creer que algún día acabaría, pero no, claro que no, era su carga y nadie mas la llevaría por el, una nueva lagrima callo, ahora, solo en su cuarto podía dar rienda suelta a sus emociones, lloro como hacia años no lloraba mientras afuera el tiempo le facilitaba la sensación de soledad con una lluvia liguera pero suficiente como para mantenerlo en casa.

No quería, no quería llevar esa vida, quería morir, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas morir, y lo había hecho, ahora solo era un despojo de ser humano que se drogaba para olvidar, no era una adicción, lo hacia a penas una vez por mes, y a veces ni la consumía, pero el alcohol, ese si era su gran aliado, el que consumía casi siempre.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo mas intensamente el nudo en su garganta, recordó a Roy, lo bueno que seria que las cosas fueran diferentes, que hubiese cumplido su promesa.

-todo seria tan diferente Roy, tantas cosas serian ahora un mal sueño, pero no, pasaron en verdad, no puedo aceptar tus palabras, son falsas, siempre lo fueron- susurro dolido para si, podía recordar el día en que había visto su rostro por primera vez y sintió nostalgia de aquellos días en los que era aun muy inocente y feliz, solo por unos días pero, que han sido los que lo han mantenido vivo.

Flash back

-eso te enseñara a no volver a tocarme- le grito apretando con fuerza el puño mientras miraba como el cobarde que se había metido con el salía huyendo con una mano en la mejilla.

Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba sentado esperando frente a la puerta de un psicólogo estudiantil, le daba igual, permanecía con la mirada cabizbaja mirando al suelo mientras se abrazaba a si mismo y, sin poderlo evitar, lloro en silencio su suerte, tras al primera violación las cosas habían cambiado, su pesadilla se hacia realidad cada noche y en el día, en la escuela, permanecía siempre distante e irritable, y últimamente agresivo.

-Edward pasa- escucho que le solicito la maestra.

Se levanto en silencio y se dirigió a la puerta mientras escuchaba como la maestra se alejaba por la otra, toco temeroso con el dorso la mano un par de veces y giro la perilla, con cuidado entro en la oficina y la observo con poco interés, era la típica oficina de un psicólogo con camilla y todo.

-ponte cómodo- escucho decir a una voz cortante.

Se giro en dirección a la persona que le había hablado y lo estudio con la mirada sin poder evitar mostrarse sorprendido, tenia el pelo negro azabache corto, los ojos de un azul profundo tan intenso que casi lucían negros, era joven, no tenia mas de 20 años, una sonrisa algo extraña le bailaba en los finos labios color rosa pálido, se sentó frente al escritorio sin perder de vista al recién llegado y lo observo con una expresión fría, corrompida.

-bien Edward-articulo sentándose frente al niño- tu maestra me dijo que últimamente as estado muy agresivo y casi no hablas, sucede algo?

Ed bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza, se sentía sucio, le daba miedo hablar de ello, sentía que quería morir, quería desaparecer, sentía que cualquiera que lo tocase lo amenazaba, que cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios se refería a esa abominación en su contra, sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

-Edward, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-usted no puede ayudarme. Dijo levantando la mirada a sus ojos con una dulce sonrisa seca-ya es muy tarde- termino y se puso de pie.

Salió en silencio de esa oficina ante la atenta mirada del joven psicólogo y una vez cerro la puerta tras de si salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo con la mirada nublada por las lagrimas, no quería hablar, no quería nada, solo morir, si, desaparecer, alejarse de todo y de todos, ir a un lugar donde no le hiciesen daño.

-disculpe maestra Rockbell-susurro tocando la puerta del salón un par de semanas después- podría prestarme a Edward por momento?-termino con una sonrisa sarcástica.

La maestra asintió ligeramente y le hizo una señal con la mano al tímido niño que permanecía cohibido en una esquina del salón, se levanto de espacio y salió en silencio del aula, miro fijamente al adulto frente a el, aun no lo entendía, era la quinta vez que se veía obligado a visitar su consultorio para armar rompecabezas y hablar del clima, aunque, tenia que admitir que, dentro de aquella pesadilla, había empezado a esperar el momento en que fuera por el, en que lo buscara para perder el tiempo, deseaba salir de ese salón y ese extraño le daba una sensación de agrado y regocijo.

-Edward que fue lo que sucedió?-pregunto el pelinegro colocando una pieza en el rompecabezas.

Ed levanto la mirada confuso ante aquella pregunta, por que había cambiado tan de repente el tema?

-a que se refiere?- fue lo único que consiguió articular.

Vio como el pelinegro hacia una señal con la mano en dirección a su cuello, entonces lo recordó, tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior, había sido crudamente atacado por su padrastro y en su cuello descansaba la rojiza marca de una mordida que mas bien parecía un moretón, maldición!, justo cuando empezaba a sentirse bien, justo cuando sentía que allí podía estar, por lo menos unos instantes sin recordar aquello.

-no me lo dirás?-pregunto

-no puedo, no puedo decirle- susurro con la voz entrecortada.

-que?, que es lo que sucede? Por que no hablas, tal vez pueda…

-no puede!-estallo furioso- no puede hacer nada! nadie puede repara el daño, nadie puede lograr que me sienta mejor así que deje de insistir y déjeme en paz- termino con las lagrimas corriendo por las mejillas.

Lo vio ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia el que ya estaba parado, no podía evitar que un torrente de lagrimas callera por sus mejillas, se sentía sucio, impuro, se sentía miserable y dolido, pero, su confusión fue grande al verse abrazado por aquel sujeto que se había arrodillado frente a el y lo apretaba contra su pecho, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, suave y calmado…

-que fue lo que te hicieron Ed?, no puedes callar, créeme, yo puedo ayudarte, solo confía en mi, yo te protegeré, te lo prometo.

Escucho cada una de sus palabras mientras su asombro crecía cada vez mas y el torrente de lagrimas se hacia aun mas doloroso para el, dudo un segundo y luego estiro los brazos abrazándole también al tiempo que ocultaba su rostro en su pecho.

-Roy… me violaron-susurro con voz entrecortada.


	4. ¿una vida común?

Capitulo IV: una vida común?

-Moshi moshi?- dijo a su interlocutor.

-Hola Ed como estas?- escucho la preocupada voz de Heiderick.

Habían pasado ya 4 días desde el incidente del restaurante y el recuerdo seguía intacto en su mente, podía recordar con amargura la imagen de Roy besando a su esposa tan claramente como si la estuviera viendo.

-Que es lo que haces? No es muy temprano para estar bebiendo?-pregunto molesta.

-Amanda, no es el momento, solo déjame solo quieres?- fue la cruda respuesta que recibió.

Desvió la mirada hacia el vacío, se sentía como un idiota sin remedio, recordaba perfectamente el rostro de Ed en aquel momento, la velocidad con la que latió su corazón, como su respiración se había vuelto dificultosa, rayos, aun no lo había olvidado.

Podía recordar claramente el hermoso rostro de Ed, como un ángel de aura inmaculada y luminosa, y la tristeza que había visto en su mirada aquella primera vez que lo vio, al instante había sentido el deseo de protegerlo, de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, sonrió, si , Ed era su ángel de dulce sonrisa y triste mirada.

Cuan duras fueron las cosas desde el momento en que supo lo que aquel monstruo le había hecho teniendo tan solo 9 años.

-pero te dolió aun más lo que te hice yo- sonrió amargamente.

Colgó el teléfono y suspiro con pesar, ahora se dirigí al aeropuerto, quien lo diría, después de tanto tiempo por fin vería a su hermano Al, realmente eso le ofrecía algo de luz a su oscura vida, a lo mejor la llegada de Al le proporcionaba algo de felicidad, detuvo el auto en la entrada y se dirigió a la sala de espera, se suponía que allí se encontraría a su hermano.

Se sentó un poco preocupado y miro su reloj, no tenia mucho tiempo para aquello y se suponía que Al ya debería estar allí, suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos resignado, perdería a su mejor cliente si no le llamaba, sacó el celular de su bolsillo dispuesto a llamar cuando.

-Hello brother- escucho una suave voz detrás de si.

Sintió palpitar fuertemente su corazón con toda la emoción que el momento le ameritaba, se giró en dirección a su hermano y, al ver su sonrisa, se sintió completo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Al siempre tenia ese efecto sobre el, el poder de hacerle olvidar todo dolor existente, era ese lazo entre ellos, aquel que se había mantenido intacto entre ellos el que le hacia estar completo de nuevo cuando el estaba cerca, después de todo, era su hermano y su mejor amigo.

-Al- exclamo con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad al tiempo que estiraba sus brazos en dirección a su hermano menor y abrazándole con fuerza.

Se sintió morir, tenia ganas de llorara y de revelarle todo a su hermano, le parecía increíble que el estuviera allí, junto a el, después de mas de 5 años al fin, al fin volverían a ser una familia.

- no puedo creer que seas tu- exclamo alejándose de su hermano y contemplándole-parece un sueño- termino.

-ya lo creo-exclamo sonriente el menor- me pareció que le vuelo duro una eternidad.

Caminaron calmadamente en dirección a la salida mientras un mozo les ayudaba con el equipaje que consistía en dos maletas, las colocaron en la cajuela del ford blanco que llevaba ese día y salieron con destino a casa.

-niisan- le dijo una vez emprendieron el viaje- en verdad te extrañe, me sentí pésimo cuando...cuando mamá.

-no te preocupes, no te permitiría viajar a mediados de semestre, además, fu mejor así- dijo con tristeza.

-y que hay de el?

-a quien te refieres?

-a Envy

Por un momento se le helo la sangre, hacia mucho tiempo que no mencionaba ese nombre ni en voz baja, le traía muy malos y tristes recuerdos, pero, ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto, que paso con el?, donde estaría en esos instantes?, acaso abría muerto?

-la policía no ha dado con el, ni siquiera a conseguido una pista de donde pueda estar ese infeliz- dijo con desprecio.

Escucho suspirar a Al, era lógico que se sintiese como se sentía, impotente, no había estado presente en el entierro, misa ni demás ceremonias de su difunta madre, aquel maldito se la había arrebatado, la había matado sin compasión, y era un delito por el que debía pagar.

Noto algo extraño a su hermano, si, era cierto habían pasado ya siete años desde que los separaron pero, su hermano siempre había sido tierno e inocente, muy poco agresivo, siempre con una luz brillante en sus ojos pardos, ahora, una especia de oscuridad parecía rodearlo, como explicarlo, podía sentir que algo estaba mal, le miro reojo sin poder disimular.

-Al, sucede algo que quieras contarme? Paso algo en Beberly Hills? Algo que... algo malo?- exclamo preocupado, le vio vacilar un momento y bajar la mirada, luego lo vio dirigirla a el, tenia una expresión seria, dolorosa, casi catastrófica, le vio suspirar y luego desviar la mirada hacia el, sonrió con amargura, como si le doliese no poder contestar a esa pregunta.

-no te preocupes no es nada- termino mirando hacia el frente.

El silencio que les envolvió todo el camino fue algo tedioso, incomodo, se sentía como si entre ellos se hubiese cernido una enorme muralla que no les permitiese verse, era como estar con un completo desconocido, aunque, en realidad era así, aunque le costaba admitirlo hacia ya demasiado tiempo que habían sido separados, pero eso cambiaría, se dedicaría a pasar tiempo con su otouto, ya no había por que sufrir mas de la cuenta, después de todo ya estaban juntos de nuevo.

-Al!-fue la sorprendida exclamación de una incrédula Winry que les recibió con ojos llorosos.

Se acercaron a la puerta frente a la cual se encontraba una Winry vestida de rosa (fresita!!!, Yoru: n.nUU) que sostenía una mano temblorosa sobre sus labios, se abalanzo con os brazos extendidos hacia el menor de los Elric con evidente emoción, le conocía desde que era un chiquillo y le fue una grata sorpresa saber que llegaría, talvez así, pensó Ed, regresaría a ser como era.

Observo la escena con evidente indiferencia, le parecía que todo aquello era un sueño, pero que diablos!, si lo era, que nadie lo despierte, entraron despacio a la casa cuando escucho aquella suave melodía que sabia solo provenía de su móvil y lo llevo a la oreja.

-Moshi moshi-contesto con su usual tono neutro.

-Edward, donde estas?-fue la respuesta que recibió, reconoció la voz al instante y su expresión cambio radicalmente, le embargo nuevamente aquel sentimiento de miseria y dolor, pero no lo permitiría, no hoy.

-Lo siento mucho señor Tringhan, ero hoy no podrá ser-aclaro en un tono de total indiferencia -tengo cosas que hacer-

-Entonces se pospondrá hasta cuando?-pregunto algo irritado, de cuando acá Edward se permitía plantarlo?.

-Supongo que mañana en la noche-aclaro restándole importancia, no permitiría que aquel idiota le robase ni un minuto de su tiempo con su hermano, por lo menos no aquel primer día, suspiro y termino de entrar a la sala de estar que ya estaba habitada por su otouto y su protegido, se acerco en silencio tratando de no ser notado por sus alegres allegados que se mantenían de pie conversando animadamente.

Los miro atentamente desde una esquina de la habitación y no pudo evitar sonreír, ellos estaban muy lejos de su mundo, pero, por lo menos eso los mantenía felices e inocentes, desconocer como habían conseguido la mitad de todo aquello, sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho y su mirada se torno triste y dolida, se obligo a si mismo de salir de aquel estado, no podía permitir que Aru lo viese así; por su hermano.

-¡Maldición!-fue su última exclamación antes de cerrar dando un portazo su habitación, no era la primera discusión que tenia con Amanda, en 5 años de matrimonio habían peleado mas de lo que hablaban y siempre por la misma razón, Edward, tenia que admitir que realmente había sido un error mencionarle a su amado, nunca contó su historia, pero aun así, Amanda sabia muy bien que él no la amaba y que lo único que ocupaba su mente y corazón era aquel rubio de ojos dorados.

Exhaló un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer sentado en la cama con el rostro escondido entre las palmas de sus manos, un sentimiento de frustración asalto su corazón sin que fuese capaz de evitarlo, miles de recuerdos dolorosos asaltaron su mente, pero se levanto decidido y tomo su chaqueta, era hora de encontrarse con Edward de nuevo.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunto emocionada al chico mientras se sentaba a su lado, -seguro que tienes mucho que contar-

-no lo arrincones con preguntas Winry-le sugirió el ojidorado, -recuerda que acaba de llegar-

-Es cierto, disculpa Winry¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?-

-Claro, seguro que tienen mucho de que hablar, yo estaré en la cocina-

La vio alejarse lentamente hacia la cocina, aun estaba sorprendido de la forma cortante de Al parta deshacerse de la rubia y se pregunto las razonas por las cuales le solicito estar a solas, sabia que eso de "mucho de que hablar", no era precisamente el detalle, si Al hubiese tenia algo que contar sobre Beberly Hills ya lo habría hecho delante de Winry, no, esa no era la razón, había algo mas, algo mas relevante.

-¿Sucede algo, Al?-le pregunto confuso mientras se acomodaba junto a él en el sofá.

Al levanto la mirada, tenia los ojos acuosos, la mirada triste y amarga, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y algo dentro de Ed se rompió, lo abrazo con fuerza apretándolo contra su pecho y acariciando los rubios mechones de su cabellera mientras su hermanito lloraba en silencio sobre su regazo, con calma le levanto el rostro y lo miro a los acuosos ojos pardos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Al?-le pregunto preocupado.

-Ed-susurro triste entre sollozos, -Ed... papa... esta vivo-


	5. dolor y alcohol

Capitulo V: Dolor y alcohol

-Ed-susurro triste entre sollozos-Ed… papá…esta vivo.

-Que?!-fue lo único que atino a decir mientras sus ojos se abrían ante la sorpresa de aquella confesión.

-hace tres años que lo descubrí-susurro cabizbajo avergonzado por guardar aquel secreto.

Ed lo miró incrédulo y dolido, se alejo de el al instante mirándole como si no lo conociera, negó varias veces con la cabeza incrédulo mientras una escurridiza lagrima resbalaba silenciosa por su mejilla, por primera vez en su vida se sintió totalmente traicionado, lo embargó una amargura mas fuerte que ninguna otra que hubiese sentido antes, dolor y mediocridad, soledad, por primera vez entendía, realmente cuan solo estaba.

-como pudiste-le espetó con la voz temblorosa intentando calmar el mar de lagrimas que amenazaba con salir.

-Ed yo…-intentó decir mientras bajaba la mirada

-que no se te ocurra pedir perdón-dijo afilando la mirada-no sabes como me duele que no me hallas dicho eso Al, por Dios!-terminó dándole la espalda.

-lo siento…lo siento-susurro entrecortadamente alternando las palabras con los sollozos, Ed levanto el rostro al techo sintiendo su corazón partido en mil pedazos, se giró en dirección a la puerta, miró por encima de su hombro a un lloroso Al y salió de la casa sin decir una palabra.

Caminó por los alrededores de su propiedad con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, se sentía traicionado, por Dios, se suponía que Al le traería esperanza, no que le acabaría de desbaratar el mundo que ya de por si tenia roto, ahogo un par de sollozos que amenazaron con salir, pero las lagrimas ni siquiera intentaron asomarse, no lloraría, no, ya estaba harto de su propia debilidad, la vida no es color de rosa y la de el nunca lo fue, tomo su celular y marco un numero, solo tenia una salida, solo una.

-Russel, puedes venir a buscarme?-le pregunto a su interlocutor.

Se lo pensó un segundo, ir a la casa de Ed, a que? es decir, aunque consiguiera la dirección, que haría? decirle un lo siento? eso no arreglaría los errores cometidos, Edward tenia razón, no podía sencillamente pretender que nada pasó, olvidar todo aquello malo que les ocurrió, la manera en que fueron separados, no podía venir y pretender tapar el sol con un dedo, no seria justo, pero tampoco lo era aquello, el no dejarle saber como ocurrieron las cosas, mas sin embargo, seria Edward capaz de creerle?

Suspiró con pesar y miró el pequeño papel que tenía entre sus manos, sonrió con dolor reprimido y ocultó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina negra, ligeras gotas de llovizna cayeron perdiéndose entre sus cabellos negros, hacía frío, caminó con parsimonia por entre las calles sin tener destino alguno, solo guiado por la multitud de jóvenes nocturnos que parecían dirigirse a algún lugar con música y bebidas alcohólicas, levantó la mirada del suelo húmedo y contemplo el letrero que mostraba ostentoso el nombre del establecimiento, "In the Rocks".

miró algo incomodo el lugar, era una disco, entonces de eso se trataba, sonrió irónico, era de esperarse, es decir, Russel era, de todos, el mas promiscuo y depravado, pero también, el mas maduro, suspiró, solo quería un poco de alcohol para olvidar por unos minutos, esa noche no pretendía trabajar, pero con Russel nunca se sabía.

Sintió como Russel le tomaba de la mano y le guiaba como si de una marioneta se tratase, se vio frente a uno de esos sillones negros con forma de arco que se colocan pegados a la pared, le vio sentarse con su pulcro traje negro y el tomó asiento a su lado.

-Y bien?-susurro Russel junto a su oído.

Desvió los ojos dorados al techo, que más daba, después de un par de tragos ya estaría muy lejos de su cuerpo sin intenciones de querer volver, aceptó una bebida que le ofrecía su acompañante y le dio un largo sorbo olvidándose de la precaución, al instante reconoció el sabor dulce y frio que penetro su boca, era vino blanco.

-lo mejor-le escuchó decir a Russel-para el mejor-terminó susurrándoselo en el oído y dando una ligera mordida en el lóbulo.

Su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente al sentir aquella caricia, no podía evitarlo, sus clientes decían que, en efecto eso era lo que mas les gustaba, que era como un virgen inexperto, sin quejas aceptó el juego de caricias que le ofrecía Russel insinuándole exactamente lo que quería, estaban retirados en una esquina del lugar, es decir que muy pocas miradas reparaban en ellos, pasaron las horas y los tragos se le estaban subiendo a la cabeza a tal punto que si abría la boca era para decir un montón de incoherencias.

Estaba borracho, a su alrededor todo era música y cuerpos danzando armónicamente al ritmo de la música en un compas erótico, cuerpo contra cuerpo, hormonas, maldición Russel! sintió como este le tomaba de la mano y lo ponía de pie, pero las piernas le fallaron y el mayor terminó cayendo sentado sobre el sillón con Edward, le obligo entonces a mirarlo con una sutil caricia en las mejillas y luego le besó el cuello bajando sus manos a las caderas del menor y rodeándolas pego su cuerpo al de el menor con lujuria mientras trataba de acariciar el trasero de Ed.

Se detuvo en seco con el corazón palpitando de rabia, desde su ángulo podía ver perfectamente como Edward era acariciado obscenamente por un rubio que se notaba mayor que el, y lo peor era que Ed se dejaba como si no fuera nada, lo vio echar el rostro hacia atrás y soltar una alegre carcajada al igual que su acompañante, en arqueo una ceja furioso, Edward parecía disfrutar mucho la situación, apretó los puños con frustración al ser consciente de que nada podía hacer, se quedó mirándolo unos minutos furioso, era igual que antes, igual que la ultima vez, nada había cambiado.

Se sentía incomodo, aunque no era muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor pero aun así podía sentir la atenta mirada de alguien sobre el, eso le molestó de sobremanera, se giró en dirección al lugar en donde sin duda estaría el dueño de esa mirada y se congeló, su mirada repasó el rostro calmado y frio de cierto pelinegro importante, su corazón latió a mil sin poderse detener, que diablos hacia Roy allí? y lo pero, se le veía molesto, sus ojos, se notaba el enojo en sus ojos, por Dios, será que lo había visto?

Bajó la mirada al suelo sin importarle si su acompañante lo había notado con la mano temblorosa llevo el liquido alcohólico a su boca y se lo tomo de un trago, si antes no estaba borracho, ahora lo estaría, se levantó de las piernas de Russel y se encaminó a la salida, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para digerir el asunto, aspiró hondo el frio aire nocturno mientras su cabeza se volvía un remolino de pensamientos, por ahora necesitaba saber si Roy lo había visto ser besado por Russel, se preguntaba que tanto le habría importado lo que vio? que tanto le enfureció aquel beso? claro, en el caso de que realmente le hubiese enojado o importado.

-quien es ese tipo Edward?-escuchó una furiosa voz a sus espaldas, se giró con lentitud y clavo sus dorados orbes en el pelinegro ante el.

-que te importa-respondió caminando en su dirección con la intención de entrar al bar de nueva cuenta, pero el pelinegro se interpuso en su camino impidiéndole hacerlo.

-tenemos que hablar-articuló con los ojos clavados en los dorados orbes frente a el.

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- fue su fría respuesta a pesar de que todo a su alrededor parecía darle vueltas, el no se mostraría humillado, jamás, siempre fuerte ante el enemigo, ese era su lema.

-no me dejas otra alternativa-aclaró.

Al instante tomó la muñeca derecha de Ed asegurándose de no hacerle daño pero al mismo tiempo lo bastante fuerte para que no fuese fácil que se liberara, decidido se encaminó con Edward de la mano a un lugar apartado y lejos de aquel antro de muerte asiendo caso omiso a los berrinches del rubio, una vez estuvieron lo bastante lejos de ese establecimiento se detuvo.

-tienes que escucharme- le aseguró el pelinegro observándole detenidamente tratando de ignorar lo bien que se veía vestido de negro.

-de verdad eres increíble Roy- bufó el rubio sentándose en una de esas bancas de hierro y mirando a la gente que pasaba por su alrededor, de no hacerlo, de no ignorarle, tal vez termine creyéndole una vez mas.

-Edward no tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado, estos años…

-ah, yo no tengo idea de lo que ha ocurrido, yo, que crees que soy, tonto!-exclamó molesto.

-maldita sea Edward por que crees que estoy aquí? por que maldición crees que regresé? para hacerte daño? nunca haría tal cosa, que clase de monstruo crees que soy?-le espetó irritado y dolido.

-escucha Roy- dijo poniéndose de pie y mirándole- no se… que fue lo que te trajo hasta aquí o que creíste que sucedería, pero lo que se que viniste a buscar, en mi no lo encontraras, muchas cosas han pasado, ya no soy el mismo niño al que abandonaste hace 5 años-fue lo único que atino a decir, le dolía, le dolía demasiado destruirle, le habría gustado arrojarse a sus brazos y llorar como un chiquillo, sentirse protegido, pero no, nunca mas, nunca mas.

-Edward nunca quise lastimarte.

-pero lo hiciste, y no puedes redimirlo, lo siento, pero no quiero escuchar nada- susurró bajando la mirada al suelo, sentía que las lagrimas luchaban por salir- no quiero sufrir mas por tu causa, no quiero volver a llorarte- ahora ya era muy tarde, su voz sonaba entrecortada y una fina lagrima surco su mejilla antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

sintió que se le desgarraba el alma, ese tono de voz, era el mismo que había usado aquel fatídico día, no tenia palabras para responder, para contraatacar, estaba llorando, sufriendo, se acercó con lentitud al pequeño y le tomó de la barbilla levantando su rostro hacia el suyo propio, le miró directamente a los ojos acuosos y sorprendidos del rubio.

-no pretendo hacerte sufrir- le susurró, acercó su rostro mas y mas hasta posar sus labios suavemente sobre los de Ed esperando que este aceptase, no tardo en abrir sus labios y permitirle profundizar el beso mientras una de las manos de Roy le rodeaba la cadera.

sintió como se detenía su corazón por un instante, hacia tanto tiempo que no le habían besado en los labios que en ese momento le pareció un sacrilegio, los labios de Roy eran suaves, cálidos, hacia mucho que no sentía aquellos labios, aquella sensación de hacer algo por gusto, pero no, no podía abandonarse a ella, ya lo habían engañado una vez, y no lo permitiría otra vez, con algo de brusquedad se separó de Roy.

-no-susurró bajando la mirada.

-tengo demasiadas cosas que explicar, debes escucharme, por favor- le espetó, era increíble, la primera vez que suplicaba, pero el bien valía la pena.

- no mas, ya no quiero escuchar nada, solo aléjate, déjame en paz, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar-terminó y le dio la espalda- dos años atrás habría aceptado todo, incluso que estés casado, pero ahora todo es diferente-empezó a caminar a paso lento, sin que fuese su intención apresuró el paso, no quería girarse y tener que mirar la única imagen que seria capaz de destruir su mundo, pero tampoco quería parecer que huía, tenia que demostrarle que ya no le importaba, que ya no le dolía.

Se quedó mirando la rubia figura que se alejaba con un desdén decidido, se sentía totalmente impotente ante lo ocurrido, pero no podía hacer mas, suspiro largamente en un vano intento de aclarar su mente, sentía que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas, que rayos había sido aquello? por un instante, cuando besó a Edward y sintió como este le correspondía había jurado que todo estaba bien, pero solo fue una ilusión, suspiró profundo, aun podía sentir los suaves labios de Ed sobre los suyos, levantó el rostro y miró al cielo, cerro los ojos y sintió caer unas finas gotas de llovizna sobre su cara, sonrió, no podía dejar las cosas así, además, Edward le había correspondido.

Mantuvo la mano firmemente sobre el pomo de la puerta y miró con desinterés, allí, en el interior de aquel burdo local, en alguna esquina estaba esperándole Russel, suspiró y cerró la puerta, entró sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones en un intento por calentarlas, finas gotas de lluvia cayeron por sobre su sweater negro y su cabellera, se llevó una mano al pelo y deshizo la trenza dejando que una cascada de hilos dorados callera libremente por sus hombros, caminó sin rumbo, su mente se mantenía muy lejos, en algún punto perdido en el tiempo, aun sentía a Roy abrazándole, su cálido tacto, su aroma, su beso, por que lo había hecho? por que le había correspondido? suspiró, ya no serbia de nada negarlo, los hechos hablaban por si solos.

-te amo Roy- susurró con una sonrisa melancólica mientras el dolor le llenaba el alma, continuó caminando mientras sus pasos se perdían en la distancia.


End file.
